1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to system health monitoring and more particularly relates to autonomously updating monitoring settings based on actual system performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems and networks are often used for providing a variety of services. Many of these services are extremely important to the proper functioning of a business. For example, computing systems may provide support services, such as email services, electronic data storage and backup services, or other services that enable a business to operate more effectively and efficiently. Computing services may also provide services that are the very nature or purpose of the business. For example, a main money making purpose of a business may be to provide online backup services, voice communication services, data communication services, web site hosting services and/or a variety of other customer-centric services. Often, fees are paid to the business in exchange for providing such services to a customer.
Due to the large extent to which businesses, individuals, and/or customers depend on the services provided by computing systems it is of great importance that problems, errors, or failures of a computing system or portion of a computing system are noticed, diagnosed, and/or remedied as quickly as possible. Quick recognition of problems may allow a company to begin diagnosing and correcting problems before significant consequences are felt by a business, individual, and/or customers.